Collide
by p.s. i enjoy acid pops
Summary: Cute, pointless, and completely random RobinStarfire centered drabbles, only about 100 to 600 words each. Criticism is appreciated.
1. Walking After You

** - C O L L I D E -   
**_.robin/starfire drabbles. _**  
**_i somehow find... you and i, collide... _

**♥ **

* * *

**Walking After You**

_Drabble One_  
_403 Words_  
9/23/06

**A/N:** Completely random, no plot or anything… Er – yeah, that's about it. I'll probably post more RobStar drabbles soon. They're just so cute! 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TT… yeah, yeah…

* * *

_Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds_

_Dreaming aloud_

_Things just won't do without you, matter of fact_

_I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back_

_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you_

_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you_

_If you'd accept surrender, I'll give up some more_

_Weren't you adored?_

_I cannot be without you, matter of fact_

_I'm on your back, I'm on your back,I'm on your back_

_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you_

_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you_

_Another heart is cracked in two; I'm on your back_

_I cannot be without you, matter of fact_

_I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back_

_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you_

_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you_

_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you_

_Another heart is cracked in two; I'm on your back_

* * *

The sun shone on the cerulean waters below, casting a soft glow against the harsh waves. The only sound for miles was the soft pounding of the waves against the small island. Above, sat a girl. She was hidden behind a billowing cape of waist-length red hair. Her wide, emerald orbs traveled down to the ocean eroding the land below. Though the girl seemed to have a euphoric aura about her, she held a look of utmost sorrow. 

"Star - ?"

Without turning, the teenage girl knew immediately who it was. Her best friend, her confidant, her teammate, her leader.

"What're you doing up here… alone?" the boy asked, his voice laced with curiosity and concern.

"Friend Robin! How joyous to see you! I was merely watching the sunset!" the girl exclaimed, not bothering to worry about how fake she sounded. Robin, ex-protégé of The Batman, didn't miss the sorrow within her voice. She hadn't even asked him to sit down. This was unlike the usually polite girl. His eyes narrowed and he sat down next to her.

Then, followed a pregnant pause. No words needed to be said.

"I am… sad that you are leaving…"

"You don't need to be."

"I know…"

Their voices trailed off, as the sun finally disappeared into the darkness. However, the two remained on the roof of Titan Tower, silently enjoying the presence of the other.

"Starfire?" asked the Boy Wonder timidly, so unlike him.

"Yes, Robin?"

"I'm always here for you, you know that?"

"I am aware of that, yes…"

Unsure of what to say next, Robin took the alien's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. He had to go to Gotham City and Starfire knew that. Batman expected him there; Batman needed him. And it wasn't as if this was a permanent visit.

"I will… miss you…" whispered Starfire, without glancing at the teenage boy next to her.

"It's not permanent; I'll be back," replied Robin. He, too, refused to look at his fellow teammate. This was followed by another long pause. By now, they were enveloped in darkness. Moonlight cast an eerie glow on everything below.

"May I… accompany you?" she asked, finally glancing his way.

"Star…"

"Anywhere you go, _I_ go…" the girl challenged, causing the boy the to lock eyes with her and then after a slight pause, she added, "We shall always be together, yes?"

"Always, Star, always…"

* * *


	2. Inevitable

**- C O L L I D E -   
**_.robin/starfire drabbles. _**  
**_i somehow find... you and i, collide..._

_♥  
_

* * *

**Inevitable**

_Drabble Two  
218 Words  
9/26/06_

**A/N:** Um. This is nothing special, just a little something to get me writing. So, I'm not really expecting reviews but they would be nice. XD Also, I forgot to credit Foo Fighters and Howie Day for the songs "Walking After You" and "Collide". ;o

Oh, and I'm just assuming you'll figure out who is who. XD

* * *

_From the moment she kissed me, I knew it. This beautiful, exotic alien was the woman I was going to marry. Sure, I was only fourteen and completely inexperienced – if you didn't count Babs – but, that didn't matter. She was a different kind of beautiful. The kind of beautiful that, no matter how strong that person was, you had to protect them and I always did. I never let anything happen to her. _

_The rest was **inevitable**._

_♥ _

I do not know why I picked him. What was so different about the masked boy and the green-haired one? Nothing, really. They were both superheroes, were they not? They were both trying to stop me, correct? Yet, I chose to kiss the 'spiky-haired little know-it-all' as Friend Cyborg calls him. And, still, as of yet, I do not know why. I am, however, glad I kissed him.

At the time, I did not know what kisses meant on Earth and when the definition was later revealed… I was quite ecstatic that I had chosen the boy who later became my best friend.

The rest was… as the earthlings say… **inevitable**.

♥

_In other words, I don't know I'd do without her, Starfire, the girl I loved._

_♥ _

X'hal, what would I do without him, my best friend, my confidant, my teammate, Robin?


End file.
